


Souls

by bluesmoke



Series: Love Songs Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80's Music, Beds, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/pseuds/bluesmoke
Summary: He likes to think that their souls are connected somehow, in a way only theirs.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Love Songs Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580896
Kudos: 21





	Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thandra/gifts).



_I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine,' till the heaven bursts and the words don't rhyme. I know when I die you'll be on my mind and I'll love you, always._

Sirius always knows when something is wrong with Remus. He can feel a sense of anxiety tight around his stomach like a strap everytime Remus is angry or sad or something happens. He likes to think that their souls are connected somehow, in a way only theirs. He like to think that, even if Remus will never love him, even if the world will end, even if will remain no more words to say, he will always feel him. And it does not matter that all he will ever feel is pain and sadness, because it's him - it's Remus. 

It is after midnight of a very cold night and Sirius can't sleep. He hears a sheets rustling and a few steps, and the second after Remus is touching his shoulder. He turns around and he is there standing beside his bed. His face is tired - almost devastated, and Sirius' heart narrows a little more. “Nightmare?” and Remus nods. “Want to tell me?” and Remus shakes his head. Sirius sighs and moves on the edge of the bed - making him space. “Come here.”

Remus slips in his bed and Sirius makes his back stick with his chest; he can't avoid to think about how Remus’ body is warm, comforting, and his scent intoxicating, and how much he loves him. 

"Remus…" he whispers tightening in his arms a little more. "Yes?" 

"You know, I would like to stop the time right now, and stay like this forever, in the dark only you and me, like this. Can you imagine it? I can. I know you are scared to get close to me, I know it because you only want me in the night, when no one can see, neither you. I know you think you will only make me suffer, but it's not true. It's not true, Remus. You are not your pain. You are the almond shampoo you wash your hair with, the are the chocolate bar you hide under your bed, you are the ink you spill all over your hands when you write, you are the Christmas light you put on Prongs' antlers, the cheese you throw to Peter when he doesn't look, you are the soft strokes you gave me on my head. You are not your pain, and even if you are I don't mind. Believe me, Remus, I don't mind. I will always take whatever you will give to me, I will always take whatever I will get from you, even if it is only pain. It will always be like this. I am not scared if you are with me. And I know they seem senseless words to you, but you will understand someday. I promise. You will understand and I will be there." 

He can feel Remus' body stiffens a little, and for a moment Sirius thinks he screwed all up, but then Remus puts his head between Sirius' hair and breathes in a few times. He doesn't say a word, and Sirius doesn't need them. 

He doesn't know when, but suddenly he falls asleep with Remus wrapped on him, with his arms tight around his body, and his tears flowing between his hair. 


End file.
